Strisis
by Aglae Smoak
Summary: L'histoire de deux sœurs, du début... jusqu'à la fin.


Hey!

Ca fait un moment que j'ai cette fanfic sur mon ordinateur. Ce n'est pas exactement un OS, puisque oui, je le poste en une fois, mais non, je ne l'aie pas écrit d'un coup, parce que je suis incroyablement indécise. Je peux avoir le contexte en texte, mais je ne fais pas partie de ces gens qui mettent avec facilité des mots sur leurs idées. En plus, je suis une maniaque de la cohérence, du coup, je me prend beaucoup trop la tête pour quelque chose d'au final relativement court.

Pour comprendre cette fanfic, il **faut avoir vu la saison 3** de The 100, sinon, vous ne comprendrez **tout simplement rien**.

Cette courte histoire ne fait que **mentionner** certains personnages de la série, mais aucun ne fait d'apparition, puisque l'histoire est centrée sur ma OC, qui est une grounder et ne connaît donc pas les personnages principaux de la sé plus, mon OC n'est pas une visionnaire à l'image de Lincoln ou de Lexa. Disons les choses comme elles sont: c'est en quelque sorte une suiveuse, imprégnée jusqu'au os de la culture dans laquelle elle est née.

Histoire de vous avertir, **cette histoire n'est pas joyeuse**. De plus, mon personnage étant une grounder, le vocabulaire du **trigedasleng** (la langue des grounders) sera bien présent. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas traduire tout les dialogues en trigedasleng pour des questions de compréhension, mais il est implicite que mon OC **pense et interagit dans cette langue**. Normalement, rien de bien compliqué si vous êtes des habitués de la série, mais dans le doute, je met un petit lexique avant l'histoire.

Etant donné que ce n'est ni du Clexa, ni du Bellarke, je ne m'attend pas à beaucoup de lecteurs, mais pour ceux/celles qui passeraient tout de même par hasard dans le coin, un avis ne serait pas de refus. Ou des questions si vous en avez.

Après ce blablabla interminable (vous êtes encore réveillé, hein?), je vous laisse à la lecture. J'ai relus plusieurs fois (genre, plusieurs plusieurs fois) mais il y aura sûrement des fautes, car j'ai beau avoir fait un bac L, l'orthographe n'est pas mon point fort. Jetez moi des pierres.

 _ **Tondisi**_ : TonDC

 _ **Trikru**_ : Clan de la forêt

 _ **Azgeda**_ : Nation des Glaces

 _ **Heda**_ : Commandante, dont l'esprit, selon les croyances des natifs, choisi son heritier parmis les natblida.

 _ **Natblida**_ : Nightblood en anglais, je ne sais pas comment sera officiellement traduit en français. Bref, individu génétiquement modifiés dont le sang est noir, les seuls à pouvoir recevoir la flamme contenant le savoir des Heda.

 _ **Leksa kom Trikru**_ : Lexa du Peuple des Bois

 _ **Ontari kom Azgeda**_ : Ontari de la Nation des Glaces

 _ **Strisis**_ : Petite soeur

 **I.**

Un cri fuse au sein de Tondisi, en provenance d'une petite cabane.

Toute la douleur et l'euphorie contenue dans ce cris marque l'arrivée d'une vie nouvelle, alors qu'un nourrisson émerge des entrailles de sa mère. Une fois le cordon ombilicale coupé par le guérisseur, le nouveau-né est nettoyé, emmailloté et remis entre les bras de sa mère, sous les yeux émerveillés de son aînée de tout juste 6 ans qui a assisté à la naissance. Un sentiment tout nouveau naît dans son coeur en observant ce petit être si fragile, fermement accroché au sein maternel comme si sa vie en dépendait. Un instinct protecteur sans bornes, et la certitude que les esprits lui ont donné un rôle: celui de protéger envers et contre tous cet être si fragile. Cette certitude insuffle alors en elle une force et une détermination qu'elle ne s'était jamais connu jusque là. Lorque sa mère lui tend sa petite soeur pour qu'elle la porte à son tour, elle remercie les esprits de tout coeur de lui avoir offert ce cadeau, et leur jure fidélité.

Elle leur doit tout, désormais.

-"Je te protègerais toujours, petite soeur…" murmure-t-elle tendrement.

C'est cet acharnement à protéger sa soeur envers et contre tous qui lui donne tout le potentiel de devenir une vraie guerrière. C'est à l'âge de 9 ans que débute son entraînement la destinant à devenir une combattante au sein du peuple _Trikru_. Certain enfants du village ont commencé plus tôt, mais elle voulait attendre que sa soeur aie suffisamment grandi pour que sa mère puisse s'en occuper sans son aide. Chaque soir, en revenant de son entraînement, elle aide sa mère à s'occuper de sa petite soeur. Jusqu'au jour où, à l'âge de 13 ans, elle revient de son premier combat contre _Azgeda_. Encore trop inexpérimentée pour combattre directement l'ennemi, elle faisait partie des archers cachés en hauteur pour intimider l'armée adverse avec une salve de flèches. Elle n'était pas censé combattre, mais repérée par deux ennemis, elle devait se défendre Elle a tué pour la première fois. Deux zébrures fraîches et parallèles s'alignent désormais sur son épaule, symbole du nombre de vies qu'elle a pris. Elle n'en tire aucune satisfaction, mais c'était elle ou eux. Sa soeur fait partie de son peuple, et elle a choisi de protéger son peuple. Au fond d'elle, elle a la certitude que c'est les esprits qui lui ont donné la force de se défendre.

Epuisée, elle retrouve sa soeur chez elles, seule. Leur mère est partie deux jours auparavant pour cueillir des plantes médicinales. Elle n'est jamais revenue.

Elle a 16 ans lorsque le _Kongeda_ est signé. Désormais, les 12 nations sont alliées pour se défendre face aux Hommes de la Montagne, les assassins de sa mère. Elle ne compte plus le nombre de marques qui s'affichent sur son épaule pour en arriver là. La nouvelle _Heda_ , _Leksa kom Trikru_ , tout juste plus âgée qu'elle, est réputée pour sa sagesse légendaire malgré son jeune âge. Elle se souvient avoir eu l'honneur de s'entraîner en combat singulier face à elle, lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes et sous l'apprentissage d'Anya. C'est également une guerrière exceptionnelle, et ce n'est pas une surprise que l'esprit de ses prédécesseurs l'aie choisie au terme du Conclave. C'est pourquoi elle décide de partir pour Polis avec sa soeur, pour mieux servir sa _Heda_ en intégrant sa garde. C'est son devoir.

Sa soeur a bien grandi. C'est devenu une jeune fille resplendissante, irradiante de joie de vivre et d'innocence. Elle n'est pas une combattante à l'image de sa soeur. Elle est beaucoup trop douce pour ça. Il n'empêche que l'aînée est fière du chemin qu'a pris sa cadette pour devenir une guérisseuse accomplie. Les deux soeurs possèdent un caractère diamétralement opposé, mais sont liées par une complicité fraternelle transcendante.

 **II.**

La _natblida_ d' _Azgeda_ est la nouvelle _Heda_.

Au fond d'elle même, elle a dut mal à croire que l'esprit de _Leksa kom Trikru_ aie pu choisir _Ontari kom Azgeda_ , surtout après la barbarie dont cette dernière a fait preuve pour se débarrasser des _natblida_ restants. Après avoir assisté au Conclave à ses côtés, sa soeur de 15 ans en a fait des cauchemars pendant des jours, et l'a supplié de quitter sa garde. Ce qu'elle a fait, dans le but de la rassurer.

Cependant, elle est également persuadé qu'il y a forcément une logique derrière le choix de l'esprit de la commandante. Après tout, son esprit se trouve dans la flamme qui a été remis à Ontari. Elle ne peut qu'hériter de la sagesse d' _Heda_.

Un jour, alors qu'elle partage un repas avec sa soeur, des coups sourds retentissent à la porte. Il s'agit des soldats de la nouvelle Heda. Sans demander permission, ils s'invitent dans leur modeste logis. Heda exige que tous les habitants de Polis avalent une étrange puce bleu, marquée du symbole de la commandante. Deux puces sont déposées sur la table, et un soldat les observe, attendant de les voir obéir. Pourtant, la cadette tremble et refuse. L'aînée se surprend de cette drôle de demande, mais ne voit pas de raison de protester. Si Heda leur demande, alors elles doivent obéir. Heda sait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elles.

-"Si l'esprit de notre Heda le veut, alors c'est qu'il doit en être ainsi."

Sa soeur n'a toujours pas l'air rassurée. Lorsque le soldat lui demande d'avaler la puce, elle refuse encore, obstinément. L'aînée s'approche de sa jeune soeur, se rapprochant d'elle pour que le soldat ne les entende.

-"J'ai peur" lui avoue la jeune fille, en chuchotant.

-"De quoi?" lui demande l'aînée d'une voix rassurante.

-"Je ne lui fais pas confiance."

-"C'est notre Heda. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais si notre commandante s'est incarné en elle, alors nous n'avons rien à craindre d'elle. Elle ne nous demanderait jamais rien qui pourrait nous nuire."

Sa jeune soeur ne lui répond pas, mais le doute se lit toujours dans son regard. Alors son aînée se dit que peut-être devrait-elle lui montrer l'exemple. Si elle prendre la puce, peut-être que sa jeune soeur sera raisonnable et acceptera de la prendre. Elle se saisit de l'objet délicatement.

-"Non! S'il te plaît, ne fait pas ça!" supplie sa jeune soeur.

Devant sa crainte, l'aînée hésite. Sa soeur a toujours eu un instinct infaillible, et l'idée fugace lui vient qu'elle devrait peut-être l'écouter. Mais elle rejette aussitôt l'idée lorsque le garde jette un regard douteux à sa soeur. Si elles ne prennent pas la puce, elles y seront manifestement forcées.

-"Je ne laisserai jamais rien ni personne te faire de mal," promet-elle à sa soeur en la regardant droit dans les yeux,"tant que je serais là, rien ne pourra te blesser. Et rien ne va m'arriver, regarde."

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle porte la puce à sa bouche, lançant un dernier regard rassurant et empli de promesses à sa soeur.

Pourtant, alors que la puce glisse le long de sa gorge, elle ne peut s'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

 **III.**

Ses yeux s'ouvrent. Sa première impression est de s'être réveillé d'un long rêve cauchemardesque. Un cauchemar dont elle est le monstre. Son esprit est confus, sa tête douloureuse. Ses mains sont crispés autour du manche d'un couteau, profondément enfoui dans le coeur de sa victime, dont les yeux désormais vitreux la fixent d'un regard vide et douloureux. Elle est morte sur le coup.

Elle suffoque. L'espace d'un instant, elle ne se souvient de rien. Elle ne veut pas se souvenir, prie pour ne pas se souvenir. Puis sa mémoire lui revient et la frappe en plein sternum, comme un violent coup de poing, lui coupant la respiration. Elle se plie en deux, par dessus le cadavre qu'elle sert dans ses bras. Une odeur métallique flotte dans l'air, et la nausée l'envahit. Ses mains sont recouvertes d'un liquide poisseux et carmin. Elle se refuse à le nommer. Le nommer serait accepter une réalité qui lui est insoutenable.

" _Je ne laisserai jamais rien ni personne te faire du mal."_

Elle avait promis de la protéger. A quelle moment sa promesse n'est devenu qu'un piètre mensonge? Elle n'est pas une protectrice, et c'était terriblement présomptueux de sa part de penser qu'elle en était une. Elle n'a pourtant jamais rien fait pour mériter ce qu'il lui arrive. Elle a suivi toutes les consignes. Elle a toujours cru en Heda, lui a accordé une foi infaillible, a dédié sa vie pour combattre en son nom. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle est récompensée?

" _Tant que je serais là, rien ne pourra te blesser."_

Elle comprend mieux maintenant. Heda aussi n'était qu'un piètre mensonge, un instrument pour mieux tous les manipuler. Il n'y a jamais eu d'esprit. Dès le début, leur destin n'était confié qu'au choix du hasard et d'individus tout aussi impuissants qu'elle. Pas de puissance divine et infiniment plus sage qu'eux pour les guider. Juste des hommes, tout aussi sots les uns que les autres. Et elle ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux de s'être laissé avoir. Elle n'aurait pas dut être aussi aveugle. Elle en paye désormais le prix fort. Le cadavre auquel elle s'accroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage en est la preuve. Le signe même de son échec. C'est elle qui mériterait d'être par terre, un couteau plantée dans le coeur. Elle ne mérite plus de vivre après ce qu'elle a fait.

 _-"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma grande soeur?"_

 _-"Mais c'est moi, ta grande soeur."_

Elle était censée la protéger, et pourtant, elle est devenu son plus grand danger.

 _-"Aie confiance. Prend la puce."_

 _-"Non! Tu n'es pas toi même!"_

Elle est devenu le monstre dans le placard. Celui contre lequel elle la rassurait quand elle était petite, et contre lequel elle avait juré de la protéger.

 _-"Tu ne me laisse pas le choix. C'est pour ton bien."_

 _-"S'il te plait, arrete! Tu me fais peur."_

Elle voudrait mourir. Pourtant, alors qu'elle arrache le couteau du corps encore chaud pour le porter à son poignet, elle sait qu'elle en ai incapable. Pas alors qu'elle a désormais conscience du mensonge qui l'entoure. Il n'y a pas d'esprit. Donc où ira-t-elle si elle se tue?

 _-"J'ai tellement mal…"_

 _-"La souffrance peut s'arrêter."_

Elle a mal en pensant à ses derniers moments. Et elle a encore plus mal en pensant à ses dernières paroles.

 _-"Tu ne l'avaleras jamais de ton plein gré. Je vais t'épargner plus de souffrance."_

 _-"Je sais que ce n'est pas toi, grande soeur… Je ne t'en veux pas, tu m'entend?"_

Même dans ces derniers instants, sa soeur a été tellement plus généreuse qu'elle ne l'a elle même été de toute sa vie. Elle a grandit en guerrière, formé pour prendre des vies. Tout le contraire de sa cadette. Sa bonté n'avait d'égale que son innocence. Elle ne mérite pas autant de bonté.

 _-"Je suis désolée d'en arriver là."_

 _-"Je t'aime, grande soeur."_

Elle aurait dut la haïr.

 _-"Je te pardonne."_

C'est encore plus douloureux de savoir qu'elle ne mérite pas ce pardon. Le couteau tombe par terre dans un bruit sourd. Le regard vide de sa petite soeur la fixe toujours, deux taches d'un bleu pâle au milieu d'un océan de coupures ensanglantées. Son oeuvre.

Quelques instant plus tard, au milieu de Polis, retentit un hurlement vibrant de désespoir et de dévastation.


End file.
